


Papéis

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele era um bom filho. Ele era uma Aranha. Ele era um colecionador de pedaços de papel.





	Papéis

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Dedico esta fanfic à Sofia, porque foi ela quem me deu a ideia.

A primeira mulher que amamos são nossas mães. Com Kalluto não era diferente. Ele admirava a mulher, a mãe carinhosa, a caçadora. Seguia-a de perto, sempre em silêncio, apreciando seus gestos e ouvindo seus desabafos. Quando estavam sozinhos, Kikyo brincava com seus cabelos e murmurava palavras bonitas sobre seus pedaços de papel. Às vezes, Kalluto dançava, movendo os braços e as pernas com graciosidade. Criava ventos, criava chuvas de papeizinhos brancos. E a estática fazia os óculos de Kikyo chiarem enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Mas Kalluto sentia-se triste. Estava longe de ser o favorito. Quando Killua ou Illumi estavam por perto, sempre ficava em segundo plano. Não era um menino de muitas palavras. Não sabia se expressar muito bem sem usar seus pedaços de papel. Por isso, fazia pequenos bonequinhos brancos, todos de mãos dadas. Uma família completa e alegre em que Kalluto era o centro de tudo e recebia o amor que tanto desejava.

Tinha apenas dez anos quando se aliou ao Genei Ryodan. Buscava um pouco de diversão e, quem sabe, seu lugar no mundo. Não era de conversar com as outras Aranhas, mas gostava de ouvir suas vozes. Procurava aprender com os gestos, as provocações, até com os sorrisos. Era o membro mais novo e, como tal, sentia necessidade de se provar. A batalha contra as formigas-quimera em Meteoro pareceu-lhe uma boa chance. Tolo. Quase morreu por conta do ataque de Feitan. A distância entre ele e os outros não era o salto que imaginara. Era um abismo.

E agora ele fazia novos bonequinhos brancos, mas já não era o centro de tudo. De mãos dadas a Phinks, quase parecia uma mascote. Talvez, quem sabe? O Intensificador salvara-o de um golpe mortal. Se não era um gesto de proteção, Kalluto desconhecia o que era. Ele provavelmente nunca seria o mais forte ou o mais inteligente. Tinha medo de sentir falta da mãe. Mas, por enquanto, Kalluto estava ali. Kalluto era uma Aranha. E poderia se divertir com suas danças e seus pedaços de papel.

 


End file.
